Lost and Found: Love: Prequel
by AngelK
Summary: Last chapter up! The final mission, final objective. And then the two shall meet for the last time. Review.
1. Rendezvous: Akita

A Past Love: Prequel

Memories: Akita and Hiei

by AngelK

Author's Note: Welcome and greetings! This is the prequel to _A Past Love/Lost and Found: Love_. This takes place quite a few years before Akita meets Yusuke or any others of the group, including her own brother. This is when Akita and Hiei for that matter are both thieves a part of separate crime rings. These particular meetings take place after the very first meeting (seen in Chapter 1: A Search Ended; A Love Rediscovered of _A Past Love_).

My usual blather, I **do** like comments and suggestions/criticism. But, if you don't like this story as you read it, it's kind of pointless just to tell me how much you hated it and how terrible I am. So, I want a reason for why you dislike it so much if you do (in other words, constructive criticism). If you see a problem with it, state it. Otherwise, enjoy yourself.

Disclaimer: This is a story based on characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Hope you like this edition to the series.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**The Dark Tournament: Hanging Neck Island**

"Sorry, sweetheart, I can't let you through here without a ticket." A male demon security guard commented firmly, leering lewdly at a petite female.

"Aw, can't you make an exception? You must be the guy in charge. I'll make it worth your while, I promise…" The lithe female batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Listen, honey, I-" The guard stopped in mid-speech. He crumpled to the ground unconscious, an egg-sized lump on his head.

"I tried to do it the easy way," Akita murmured to the guard. Blending with the shadows, she wound her way through the corridors, avoiding security patrols escorting rowdy demons from the stadium.

-

* * *

-

"The first match of the finals, we have Karasu versus Kurama. Begin!"

Akita stood at the second level of the weatherproof stadium. "Pretty gloomy in here, huh…" The Koorime-kitsune noted to herself. She looked as two male demons entered the ring. _Kurama…_

-

* * *

-

"Kurama, don't move! You're surrounded by bombs!" Yusuke Urameshi, captain of the Urameshi team, cried out to his teammate.

Kurama, a gorgeous redhead, trembled slightly. He couldn't see the green energy bombs that completely encircled him.

Akita shot to her feet. "Get him out of there, Yusuke!"

"You're siding with the traitors, little girl!" A bulky demon demanded, one that was sitting behind her.

"Yes, you large brainless oaf." Akita snapped as she turned her attention back to her brother.

"Who you calling an oaf, you brat? I'll rip your head off!" The demon growled.

Akita whirled, a nasty look on her face. "You refer to me as '_little_' one more time, and I'll punch **your** '_little'_ brain out."

"Is that look supposed to scare me? You'd barely reach up to my waist, pipsqueak!" The male chuckled, a conceited grin filling his face.

"Your smile-" Akita smashed the demon's nose with her fist, breaking it with a crack. "It pisses me off! If you talk to me again, I'll knock your teeth out!"

Agonized screams filled Akita's ears and mind.

The Koorime-kitsune turned to view the ring where he heavily bleeding and wounded brother struggled to remain standing. Unchecked tears slid down her face as she ran to get nearer to her brother. "Kurama…" _Don't die._ She reached the bottom of the stairs. Akita stood at the railing overlooking the ring. "Kurama, please get up!"

Juri, a green fish-eared announcer, stepped closer to the center of the ring. "Okay! He has until the count of ten. If he stays down, Karasu wins."

Hiei's red eyes darted to the railing. Someone had screamed for Kurama to rise again.

A female kitsune with black hair and onyx eyes stood at the railing, gripping the metal tightly in her small hands while tears glistened on her cheeks.

"It couldn't be…" The jaganshi murmured.

"Sit down, you bitch! Why are you cheering for the traitors?" A group of demons attacked the female, driving her away from sight.

"Akita!" The simple word had left his lips before he could stop it, much to the apparition's dismay.

-

-

-

-

-

Rendezvous: Akita

-

-

-

-

-

"Tonight's heist's objective is the Diamond of Desire. It can create an infinite amount of diamonds, each one perfect. We'll make millions on the Black Market."

That was the briefing Akita had received from the item's expert. Her special elite team left for the mansion shortly after sunset.

"I hope that we meet opposition tonight. These last couple robberies were boring." An android complained.

The hybrid leading this mission couldn't help but agree. She herself hadn't seen that dark, talented swordsman for about two months. He sure wasn't hard on her eyes, unlike some of her uglier associates.

"Sshhh! We're approaching the vicinity," hissed Nariko, Akita's dearest comrade. She studied her handheld computer. This particular apparition is a part of the elite of Sakamoya's crime syndicate like Akita. A Tracker, capable of finding anything, and a technological genius were her skills. She was responsible for the majority of Sakamoya's technology, carrying most of the plans for things in her own mind.

"Approximate distance?" Akita asked, laying a hand on Nariko's shoulder.

"Two hundred meters from the mansion. One hundred from the gate and security." Nariko replied after checking her small handheld.

"What sort of resistance? How many guards?" The defense advisor, Akita's former weapons sensei, Shaman, was the inquirer.

Nariko pulled a palm-sized laptop from her backpack. Punching a combination of buttons, she plugged the device into the ground. "Stand back."

No one dared ignore the command. The last demon that had made that mistake had been completely vaporized.

The machine began to whir and vibrate. After a few minutes, the plug was pulled from the ground.

"Obi, you check to see if we have any visitors." The half-breed ordered as the rest of the group gathered to examine the computer.

Obi grinned mischievously, every one of his sharp, pointed teeth visible. He palmed two long knives and quickly melted away. An assassin, Obi had come to relish in the taste of blood.

"We've got the works. Lasers, land mines, computer operated machineguns, and a few bombs. One hundred and fifty security guards are currently patrolling the wall while two hundred more are within the stronghold itself. No opposition had appeared as of yet." Nariko closed her laptop.

"All right, Rika," Akita began.

The sorceress's eyes were gleaming. "All ears, Akita."

"Sleep inducers and any other spells that you'd like to play with. Anganshi and Obi will accompany you against the resistance outside." Akita continued, looking over at the remaining member of the team.

The android nodded his understanding, preparing his weapons immediately after the order was given.

"Oh, I've been dying to see if this new spell book I got my hands on actually works." Rika smiled, eyes lit up at the chance to play.

"Shaman, you'll come with Nariko and I. Nariko will take out security and will be in charge of getting all of us in safely. If anything goes wrong, meet back at Sakamoya's." The leader stated.

All present vanished into the surroundings until Shaman, Nariko, and Akita remained.

"Well?" Shaman asked, directing his impatience at Nariko.

"I'm waiting for them to get into position." Nariko retorted, focusing all attention on her laptop. It vibrated and a video uplink appeared on the screen.

"We're getting started. Let us know when you're ready." Obi closed the link.

The trio headed to the gate. Nariko connected her laptop to the security box.

'_Password confirmed. Entrance accepted.'_

The gate swung open.

"Five guards approaching in two minutes. Twenty-five abandoned their stations to face our intruders." Nariko read from the computer's screen.

Akita led the way in, Shaman covering the trio with his new laser blaster. Working at the lock mechanism with a claw, Akita was unable to get the stubborn lock to budge.

"No time, Akita. Get us in. We've got only 30 seconds." Nariko hissed, anxiety rising in her voice.

Shaman set his laser to the 'fry' setting.

With a sigh, the Opener blew into the lock. Ice froze as fire melted the inside in less than a breath.

The door opened reluctantly.

"You people have no respect for expertise…" Akita muttered as they headed inside.

"Stop, intru- Hey, where did they go?" A demon guard looked around, a state of consternation settling onto his features as he saw nothing, no intruders and only closed doors.

His companion looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a cup of coffee in his hand. "I think you're just tired. Here, have a sip of my coffee."

Nariko checked the heat reading. "Hall's empty. Checking for activity…"

Shaman loosed a blast at the corner of the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nariko whispered angrily.

The weapons master pointed to the ashes. "Destroying surveillance cameras."

"Let's look for the main security room." Akita suggested in order to avoid an argument.

"Finally, a logical statement. It'll be upstairs, I'm sure." The Tracker stated confidently.

Akita led the way upstairs and down a hall.

"This door here," Nariko said after running a data scan.

The raven-haired leader scanned the door's mechanism. Fools. No point in security if you could simply blow the lock out. "OPEN!"

The doorknob popped out of its' holding, smoking on the floor.

Shaman took a guard stance at the door.

Akita knocked out the two guards within, knocking them out with a sleep gas grenade. "All yours, Riko."

Nariko took her computer and plugged it in, typing away. "I'm in and now…"

'Computer override complete.'

"I'm into the mainframe. Running a search for any rare treasures… Five hits. You all have your handhelds that I gave you?" The tech genius asked, speaking into her comm device.

"Affirmative," was the series of replies.

"I'm sending each of you separate coordinates that will coincide with your maps stored in your computers. Meet at the outer perimeter in exactly 30 minutes. After that, you will have no possibility of returning with the rest of us." Nariko ended the communication.

"Well, I'll be off to find my ordered rarity." With a toss of her hair, Akita turned to the door. "Riko, give me a heads-up if there's trouble. Use your own discretion. If you "forget" to warn me, I can always use some practice…"

"Wait!"

Akita turned back around. A headset came flying at her. Easily, she caught it. "What is this for?"

"Constant communication in case you-know-who appears." Nariko winked.

-

* * *

-

"I don't like just waiting and following our opposition." Hiei muttered, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his black cloak.

An male smirked. He brushed vibrant red hair from his face. "That's why Atashi put me in charge of this mission. I'm leader and you're just a helping thug. I make decisions that matter while you just wave your sword around to look menacing." Geanjo grinned, conceit lining his hard features that were littered with scars from when he had allowed opposition to get too close, too sure of his skills to realize that he was a novice.

_Arrogant fool. I could decapitate you in the blink of an eye._ Hiei glowered. This mission wasn't important to Atashi. It was simply cause he wanted his niece under observation that the group had been sent. It was a foolish mistake to give someone as hungry power as Geanjo authority. Besides, it had been bad enough to be demoted and how much more humiliating it had been to be under this foolhardy bastard. I'll just have to let some unfortunate accident befall this creature. Not like anyone would miss him. The jaganshi glanced around at the rest of his supposed 'team.' It was a real insult that the crimelord had dealt him, placing him with a truckload of clueless ignoramuses.

"Let's move out, men." Geanjo ordered with great aplomb.

_Let this circus begin._ Hiei thought glumly.

-

* * *

-

Nariko continued running checks on her team members while uploading a virus and leaving a very fine trace within the computer network just in case she'd want to hack in later. That was, if the computer was ever up and running again.

Suddenly a minor activity level showed up.

"Ooh…looks like we have company. Anganshi, majority is heading your way. Grab the treasure and choose whether to run or kill." Nariko studied the process of the uploading. Halfway done.

"Some fun finally. Shaman, meet me in two. See you soon, Nariko." Anganshi shut off his communicator.

The Tracker called Akita up onscreen. "Hello, sweetheart." She drawled.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be working? Do I have to keep that whip on you at all times?" Akita joked.

"Well, I just wanted to share a bit of info with you, dear. We've got a familiar energy print. Dare I say it, I do believe it's your new love interest." Nariko quipped.

Akita's heart skipped a beat.

"He's headed your way. Judging by his speed, I give him a minute."

Akita could feel her friend's smile. "All right."

-

* * *

-

Hiei sped down the hallway. He turned a corner and saw a creature standing there. The long raven hair and that petite build… Could it be…

"Hello, Hiei." The female turned to face him fully.

"Akita…" The male trailed breathlessly.

"It's been awhile. I've missed seeing that handsome face." Akita admitted shyly, eyes hidden by lowered eyelashes.

Hiei gulped as he watched her approach. She had to have been a seductress… Every part of him was screaming to run and a few parts even voiced the order to kill her. But, the apparition was frozen in place, limbs completely immobile.

The hybrid leaned closer and her lips brushed his.

Hiei's whole brain was shutting down. What in the world was happening to him?

Suddenly, the blaring of alarms filled the air.

"Akita, we've got to get out. Everyone's heading to the agreed location. Good luck, Aki." The transmission ended.

"Did you get her?" Shaman asked, eyes worried and mouth set in a grim line.

Nariko nodded. "I doubt she'll make it. I sent her best escape route. But the room is at the lowest level of the mansion." A countdown ticked by menacingly on her laptop. "Five minutes until this place self-destructs." A tear escaped her eye.

Shaman hung his head. Akita was good, having beat many hopelessly impossible odds. Was she this good?

"Let's get out of here." Nariko murmured softly, despair in her voice. She didn't need to look at the weapons master. He had surely gone misty eyed at the thought of losing his favored student.

-

* * *

-

"Come on, I'll get you out of here. There's an exit a couple minutes away from here." Hiei's brain was working once more.

"But-" Akita began.

Hiei grabbed her hand and jerked her forward.

Akita's body obeyed.

The pair ran through the halls, Akita easily keeping up with Hiei's fast pace but unable to see his blurring feet. She was sure she looked the same.

Explosions resounded through the halls. Sounding closer with each passing second.

"There's the door. We're almost there." Hiei indicated.

The words had barely left his mouth before an explosion went off in front of them.

Hiei grabbed Akita, pushing her to the ground, shielding her with his own body.

Rubble and debris flew everywhere. Once the dust had settled, a minute later, stone, concrete, brick, and metal blocked the entrance.

Hiei gritted his teeth.

Akita released the hand that she had been thoughtlessly clutching. She pulled a gun from its' holster at her waist. Aiming at the bottom of the hill of rubble, she set the laser to the 'liquefy' and fired.

The laser blasts released in immediate succession incinerated the rubble until there was enough room to climb through the top half of the doorway.

Akita could see starlight outside.

"You go first. I'll come right behind you." Hiei reassured the Koorime-kitsune.

The half-Koorime nodded numbly. She began to climb the hill to freedom, her feet scrabbling in the gravel.

Hiei waited a few moments until he was sure that she would escape alive. Why was he doing this for her? She hadn't done anything for him to owe her.

The female glanced back over her shoulder just as the frame of the building began to tremble. It was going to collapse on them.

"Get through!" Hiei pushed Akita through the opening.

"Hiei!" Akita called, voice unheard over the building's collapsing. She tumbled down the mound of debris, body limbs getting scraped harshly. Wails and screams pierced the evening's stillness, as there remained nothing but rubble in the building.

The female knelt on the ground, trembling. The smoke settled, covering her with a fine layer of dust.

"Why…are…you…crying…?"

Akita gazed up into piercing crimson eyes in disbelief. "You… You're…"

Hiei nodded as his eyes vanished behind closed lids. His knees collapsed.

Akita caught and cradled the now unconscious jaganshi in her arms. "I'll get you to somewhere safe." Her dark angel wings materialized at her shoulder blades. They spread wide, invisible against the dark night sky. She draped Hiei's limp body over her arms. "I'll take good care of you. You saved my life." The dark creature lifted up off the ground, ascending into the air. Dark feathers scattered throughout the starry sky, floating dream-like down to earth.

-

* * *

-

Hiei opened his eyes. He had the odd sensation of being high up in the air. Had he fallen asleep in a tree? The fire demon glanced below him and his heart momentarily stopped. His vision blurred as he quickly closed them again.

-

* * *

-

Akita descended to the ground, landing gracefully. Her wings folded and dematerialized. The half-Koorime ran thin fingers through Hiei's black hair, tracing the white starburst.

Hiei muttered softly and shifted in his sleep.

The female bit her lip and quickly took him inside her home. She laid him on a table and rushed to gather her supply of medicine and bandages.

-

* * *

-

Garnet colored orbs appeared from behind long closed eyelids. Cool air hit the exposed skin of his upper body.

Soft sunbeams streamed in through a glass window and plain curtains fluttered in the breeze.

Hiei sat up awkwardly and cautiously. He examined his body. Just about every part was covered with white bandages.

A door opened. Akita stood in the doorway with her mouth slightly agape. She was dressed in a pale gray kimono with a white obi belt. "You're…you're awake."

Hiei nodded, doing his best not to jar any of his bones about.

The gait of the part-kitsune was fluent and graceful as she walked over to Hiei's bedside. She began to undo his bandages.

"What're you doing?" Hiei asked, his tone soft but somewhat menacing. He wasn't comfortable being touched.

"Making sure all of your pieces are still together." With gentleness, she ran careful fingers over each wound. "Does this hurt?"

Hiei slowly shook his head, expecting his body to involuntarily recoil from the touch and finding himself surprised when he didn't. "It'll be fine. I'll be fine soon."

"You've been asleep for almost three days. I was beginning to worry. Sorry about the cold." Akita smeared a healing salve all over the wounds that still hadn't healed. "This healing medicine is working slower than it should…"

A shiver ran down Hiei's spine. A weird sort of tingling was going through every single nerve in his body. As soon as Akita had touched him, his whole mind had slipped into a pleasurable, catatonic state.

"Hiei?"

Blood red eyes looked upward in response.

"Are you okay?" Akita asked as if repeating herself.

Hiei nodded. "Why?"

"I asked if you want something to eat." Akita murmured in explanation.

"Oh, no, I—I'm not hungry." Hiei replied quickly, reverting his eyes back to his blanketed lap.

"Well, do you need anything? Tea perhaps?" Akita queried. Her ears were met with a brief silence. "I'll leave you then." She rose to leave, but felt a hand gripping her kimono.

"Don't go. Could you stay… with me?" Hiei stared intently at his hands that he had folded in his lap.

Akita's eyes softened completely, losing their hardness. "If you wish me to, I will comply."

Hiei was surprised at his own actions. What had caused him to act upon that sudden impulse?

"Would you mind if I got some tea first? This is really the first time I've been allowed time in awhile for relaxing. With relaxation, I must eat and nourish myself." The dark female turned. "Oh, here." She deposited two rolls of bandages. "I'll leave you the salve too. I didn't bandage too much of your lower half. Only rolled up your pants a little. I figured you'd be mad otherwise." Akita departed briskly from the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

The jaganshi leaned back against the propped up pillows. What were these new emotions?

-

* * *

-

Akita lay quietly in her bed that evening. Hiei would be healed in a few days, now that he was conscious and soon to be moving. Then, they would return to their separate realities. "Why!" Akita demanded.

The shadows had no reply.

_It's not fair._ A soft noise disrupted her thoughts. She jolted from beneath her blankets and slipped from her bed. Picking up her sword, she cautiously walked to the door leading to the hall. The female threw open the door. "Freeze!"

Hiei stood, face lit by the flames within the palm of Akita's hand.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She quickly withdrew the sword that was poised to pierce Hiei's chest.

"It's my fault. I apologize for waking you." Hiei bowed his head.

"You shouldn't be up. Do you need something?" Akita asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"Just hungry." The Koorime's stomach rumbled in agreement.

Akita hid a smile. "Why don't you go back to lay down? I'll bring you anything that you'd like." The female offered.

"I can forage on my own. I don't need any help." Hiei retorted. He took another step and his knee gave out. The apparition fell flat on his chest. Immediately, his face was stained with a deep red and shameful blush.

"What do you think you're doing!" Akita exclaimed with a yelp. She gingerly helped Hiei to his feet. "You're in no condition to be out of bed, let alone running around the house. I hope you learned something from that fall just now."

The fire demon hung his head sheepishly.

"Now, you'd better not move from this spot, understood?" Akita snapped. She stormed from the bedroom where she had deposited the male, slamming the door behind herself.

There was more banging and crashes.

Hiei winced. This girl had quite a temper. Heavy footsteps echoed and slowly retreated farther away. He decided to doze until Akita returned.

-

* * *

-

Akita continued grumbling. Pots clattered and a flurry of curses left her mouth. She glared angrily around. Raw psychic energy practically exploded from the demon's glance. All of the objects froze and time seemed to slow. Akita had to collect her thoughts. She seated herself, taking long, deep breaths. Doubts and worries slowly drifted from her mind, allowing her to release her hold on the items floating in suspended animation.

Everything began to fall to the floor.

"Return to your places!" Akita growled, forcing her energy in all directions.

A beeping filled the air as the pots shot back into their proper places.

The hiyoukai picked up Nariko's communicator.

"Hey, Akita. How's the captive?" Nariko asked, a smile on her face doubtlessly.

"Everything's fine. He should be able to return to Atashi any day now," Akita replied. "I should go. My tea's done. I'll let you know when I'm well enough to return." She clicked off the device and finished her preparations for Hiei's meal.

-

* * *

-

The door clicked open.

Hiei sat up, instantly alert, groping for the katana he didn't have.

"I'm sorry. If you're too tired, I'll bring this food back in the morning." Akita said quickly, a tray in her grip. She went to leave.

A blur rushed to stop her.

"What are you doing?" Akita snapped, irritated.

"Not allowing you to leave." Hiei responded smugly.

The part-Koorime gritted her teeth. "Move."

"Why did you bother to care for me? If you really had feelings for me, you wouldn't be concerned with just being hospitable to me." Ruby eyes seemed to stare right into Akita, deep into her soul through her dark eyes. "Why the hell did you kiss me? Tell me, damnit!" Hiei cursed.

Akita looked at him softly. "You can't stop thinking about it either?" She appeared stunned. Placing the tray on the bedside table, her eyes locked with his. _I'm scared. I've never been allowed to really care for someone. _Her eyes reflected the fear.

"You're a telepath?" Hiei asked aloud, involuntarily raising a hand to touch the kitsune's cheek.

"Among other things." She answered.

_No one has ever cared about me. I…_ Hiei paused in thinking for a moment. _It's difficult to say._

"Why don't we eat before the food gets too cold?" Akita suggested.

Hiei nodded his agreement.

Akita returned shortly with a second tray and they sat together to eat.

-

* * *

-

Onyx colored eyes opened, taking in the surroundings. Why had she fallen asleep in the living room? She took the blanket that had been covering her body and set it aside. The only thing she could recall was a gentle kiss that Hiei had placed on her forehead earlier. She inhaled, sniffing the air. The smell of food just beginning to burn and fire met her keen nose. Hiei was awake? The part-kitsune padded into the kitchen, pausing before entering.

The jaganshi stood near the stove. He was cooking, prodding something repeatedly.

The female Koorime crept forward. When close enough, she laid a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

The fire apparition whipped around, hand on his katana hilt, prepared to strike.

A warm hand covered Hiei's and replaced the sword back within its' sheath. "It's only me." She nudged the apparition aside and began to attempt to salvage her stove from whatever Hiei had been cooking. She took out eggs, milk, a bowl, and a frying pan and began to cook.

The male was forced to grudgingly take a seat at the table.

Akita placed a teapot and a cup in front of Hiei and returned to the stove. Humming softly, she continued her cooking. "Food's done."

As soon as the plate was placed before him, Hiei nibbled on a corner of the yellow substance on the plate. His eyes lit up and he eagerly began to eat.

"It's an omelet. I'm glad you like it. You can have mine if you'd like it." The half-Koorime pushed the dish across the space.

Hiei gave a nod of thanks and continued ravenously eating.

Akita sipped quietly from her teacup. It was nice to be at peace.

-

* * *

-

Hiei slid his katana into its sheath and tucked the weapon snugly into its place on his belt.

Akita observed him silently, stitching a design on a thick obi sash.

The jaganshi wrapped a cloak around his body.

The female remained still as Hiei placed a hand upon the front door's knob.

"You have my gratitude. I will reimburse you in some way." The fire demon opened the door and left from it, seeming to vanish.

The needles and thread clattered to the floor while the sash floated after them. The kitsune had vanished.

-

* * *

-

Hiei blurred, returning to Atashi at a speed known only by him.

"Wait, Hiei!" A female cried.

The apparition stopped as a blur paused beside him, holding his wrist.

"Don't go. Please," Akita pleaded, unaware of the tears gathering in her eyes. She removed a fantastic, shining gem from the sleeves of her cream colored kimono. "If you take this to my uncle, will you stay?" The female offered the Diamond of Desire in the palm of her hand.

Hiei glanced at the treasure but his crimson gaze returned to Akita's. "I can't stay. Our crime syndicates work against one another. You've done for me than anyone else ever has. I'll repay you somehow some day." Hiei turned away.

Akita placed the diamond in Hiei's hand and closed his fingers over it. "Be careful. In everything that you do." With her head bowed, she departed first.

The petite male watched her race away. He glimpsed a trail of water following her. A glimmer caught his eye. Hiei knelt, crouching on one knee, as he picked up a tiny, tear-sized… "It's a hiruiseki." The Koorime collected the gems and slipped them into his pocket. The diamond was then tucked away and Hiei returned to Atashi's stronghold.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Okay, one part to go. As far as the sequel goes, I'm working on the next chapter and I'll get it done as soon as possible. The prequel's next part is half done in my notebook and will be typed ASAP. Please don't hate me for being slow….

Much love to all of the readers. I always appreciate a review. Hope that this newest piece kept you entertained.


	2. A Debt Repaid: Hiei

A Past Love: Prequel

Memories: Akita and Hiei

by AngelK

Author's Note: I apologize for my long absence. I ask for your forgiveness and I give you this new chapter to read.

Disclaimer: This is a story based on characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Hope you like this edition to the series.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A Debt Repaid: Hiei

-

-

-

-

-

Hiei sat in a windowless briefing room, booted feet resting on the conference table.

"Where the hell is Shiotiko? We're waiting solely on her!" Takihara, one of Atashi's leaders, snapped, naming the elemental sorceress.

"Shut up, fool. I'm here now." The female breezed into the room, kimono billowing around her frame in a nonexistent wind.

"Working on another damned spell, I presume." Takihara spat.

"Least I do something useful," Shiotiko snarled back.

Please, my leaders, no fighting, I implore you," Atashi said smoothly.

Hiei muttered under his breath. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at the three present.

Atash handed each of them a manila colored file folder.

The jaganshi casually flipped it open. A picture was the first thing visible.

"This is the museum you are to break into. The security isn't particularly top-notch. There is a very important collection of displays that are necessary to obtain." Atashi began to explain.

Hiei stood and went to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Takihara sneered, seizing the Koorime's wrist as Hiei passed his chair.

Hiei growled and gripped the male's own arm, breaking the bones that supported the hand. "No one touches me nor orders me around. Especially scum like you." He stalked from the room, slamming the door.

Takihara massaged his now badly broken wrist. He'd make that damned Hiei pay if it was the last thing he did.

-

---

-

Three squadrons stood on the roof of an unusually large museum.

"Shiotiko, you and your squad are in charge of eliminating security. Kill anyone that gets in your way or proves obstinate." Hiei ordered.

Shiotiko winked. "Sure thing, cutie. The rest of you lot, let's get going." She vanished with a gust of wind.

The remaining members of her squad melted into the shadows, leaving the rooftop.

"I don't care what the rest of you do. I have my orders as do you. Carry them out." Hiei departed from the rest at top speed.

Rumors had been spread that Sakamoya was sending a squad of his elite. Akita would be at the museum. Shiotiko was the sister of Rika, the sorceress that worked for Sakamoya, and had confirmed the news for Hiei.

Takihara watched the fire apparition vanish. _You'll never make it out alive, fool._

-

---

-

Hiei raced through the hallways, dodging security beams and cameras. He paused at a doorway.

A female, dressed in a dark lilac cloak, stood in the room before a glass case.

A large sapphire gem lay upon a white velvet cushion. Red laser beams focused in upon the jewel's center. The beams suddenly vanished.

Rika began a soft chant in an ancient language, the air surrounding her resonating and rippling with energy.

The glass case began to levitate and the sapphire lifted into Rika's outstretched fingers. The case settled, now housing a counterfeit gemstone.

"Hey, hotstuff! I can feel you. Your lovely lady is in the center display. She's waiting for you." The sorceress winked, placing the jewel into the folds of her cloak. She waved and disappeared.

Hiei continued into the depths of the museum. He could feel Akita. She was close enough for him to taste.

Yet, his mind was still uneasy. He felt as if he was being watched. The Koorime removed his katana from its sheath, prepared to strike his pursuers if they were foolish enough to show themselves.

-

---

-

The black kitsune Hiei was seeking was within a steel chamber. Her two constant comrades and companions were with her.

"This whole heist feels too easy. Security is at a minimum. We were informed no others would come but… this quiet is too… unsettling." The weapons master commented, each hand holding a ray gun.

Nariko looked up from her laptop. "You're being silly, Shaman. You're a weapons expert- not a little girl. As far as I'm concerned, when people leave no security, it means they're begging for thieves. Wouldn't you agree, Akita? Aki?"

Akita's hair at the back of her neck was standing up. She brushed at her neck irritably. Her hand reached for her Death Sword but quickly withdrew it. "Shaman's right, Riko. I can feel something is going to go wrong."

"Fighter's instinct. Who am I to argue? I'm only a simple technological genius." Nariko snapped.

Akita reached to place a hand on Nariko's arm. Her best friend coldly brushed her off.

The Tracker glanced at her companions. "Security cameras and beams are down for two minutes. All yours, Opener." Nariko turned and headed back in the direction from which they'd come.

Shaman patted Akita's shoulder. "Think with this," he tapped her head, indicating her mind, "Not this." He gestured to her heart. The weapons master walked to the vault's entrance.

The half-kitsune traveled into the glass chamber. As she approached the case, alarms suddenly went off.

Akita looked around wildly, in a state of confusion.

"Lockdown being initiated. Exits will close in five minutes." A tinny voice announced over the loudspeaker system.

The hybrid bolted from the room.

-

---

-

Hiei heard the alarms blaring. Through his Jagan, he saw Akita and her comrades heading for the museum's main entrance. Shiotiko was doing the same. The jaganshi took off at a run.

-

---

-

Akita, Shaman, and Nariko found the rest of their team waiting.

"Sure took you long enough." Anganshi, the android, commented in greeting.

"I'd like all of you to meet my twin, Shiotiko." The sorceress gestured to the female at her side that looked identical from Rika herself. Both had dark green hair, shining amber eyes, elf-like ears, and a pointed nose.

Shiotiko waggled her fingers, looking at everyone in turn until her eyes feel on Akita. "My, my, the beautiful Akita. I don't suppose Hiei found you yet?"

Akita looked taken aback for a moment before she shook her head.

"Ah, there's our talked about apparition now." Shiotiko looked behind Akita.

Hiei stood there, drinking in the sight of the opposing teams before focusing upon Akita, the creature who had recently nursed him back to health. Feelings that he hadn't been able to identify yet rose in his chest, making his throat go tight and causing a pale pink blush to settle over his cheeks.

Akita's eyes lit at the sight of the petite jaganshi and she gave him a subtle nod.

"Who set off the alarms?" Obi asked, gazing in Nariko's direction with his dark, piercing eyes.

"Someone from one of our teams must have initiated the lockdown and overrode the system. And, from the looks of things, we're all present." Nariko began.

"What about the scrawny boy child? Sakamoya's nephew?" Shaman questioned.

Anganshi bowed his head sheepishly. "I knew our special squad was to meet back here. I assumed the boy would simply follow me, but he must've taken another path…"

"Or we assume he was a traitor. But, he must've had inside help…" Nariko stared accusingly at Shiotiko and Hiei.

"My squad ran for it. I sent them back to Atashi with the whole display that we commandeered." Shiotiko remarked nonchalantly.

Hiei's eyes widened with realization. "Unless Takihara…"

"Very good. Hiei figured it out- too late, much to your misfortune and my pleasure." Takihara smirked, two armed demons at his side.

Shaman recognized one. "Koshido!"

"That's right, old man. My uncle will be pleased to hear my report of your deaths." The boy grinned, his smile not reaching his cold eyes.

"This was all a trap!" Akita exclaimed, eyes scanning the faces of the demons that now surrounded them.

Apparitions in black were everywhere. They lined the railings of the second floor that overlooked the center area where the two groups stood, all armed with guns and other various weapons.

"Any last words before we riddle your bodies with holes? This was Sakamoya's grand scheme to get rid of the elite. Being a double agent, I could easily take out other prime thieves from any groups and claim it an accident. I had the perfect excuse to rid myself of Hiei and Shiotiko. Now, would you like to die slow or should I have the mercenaries open fire?" Takihara asked. "All of you should at least get a last request."

Akita strode toward Takihara. She smiled. "I have a request."

"Yes, little vixen?" Takihara asked, leering at her.

Hiei was prepared to lunge forward and behead that traitorous scum. However, a voice near him stopped him.

"Think. He'll order her death and execute her before you can get within range." Shaman straightened.

"Please, have someone inform Sakamoya that he will have my eternal enmity as well as that of my comrades until the day he dies."

Suddenly, smoke filled the air, blinding and confusing all occupants. When the air cleared, Takihara snarled. "Find and torture them until they're almost dead. I want to kill everyone myself. Remember spare the Tracker. Sakamoya wants her back alive.

-

---

-

"We all have to split up. When you've taken care of your part of the opposition, lend a helping hand to one of us more unfortunate souls in need. Shall we go in pairs?" Akita asked, taking charge.

"I'll go with Rika." Nariko stated.

"Okay, Anganshi, go with Obi. That leaves you, Hiei, to work with Shiotiko." The half-Koorime ordered, gazing pleadingly at Hiei, who had opened his mouth to object.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." Hiei said.

Akita's smile was one of relief. "Remember, leave no one behind unless they're dead. Good hunting."

The group split up, all pairs heading in different directions.

Before Hiei left, he seized Akita by the shoulders and kissed her solemnly. "Don't get killed." He then promptly vanished.

Akita turned to her former sensei with blush staining her cheeks. "If anything happens…"

Shaman gripped her hand. "It won't."

-

---

-

Nariko looked up from her laptop screen. "A thin barrier's in place. Group of them…about 20 according to the heat reading are approaching about 50 feet from us."

Rika acknowledged the information. Kneeling in a protective circle that was enclosed within the barrier, the sorceress began to chant softly in a language Nariko couldn't identify.

The computer suddenly hummed, calling the Tracker back to the screen. She gasped. Half of the enemy's number had fallen to the ground and their energy's fading away. "What-"

"Death spell." Rika replied with a glint in her eye.

Nariko grinned. "You work undisturbed. If anyone does get past…" She held up a stack of floppy disks and her trusty laptop.

"What can they do?" The sorceress asked, raising a green eyebrow.

With a lazy flick of her wrist, a floppy disk was sent in Rika's direction.

The amber-eyed female ducked just as the disk went past. A lock of dark green hair fell. Rika watched the item with interest.

Nariko captured the computer item in her hand. She held it for Rika to inspect closer.

Fine silver blades were on the corners of the disk. They retracted when the center was pressed.

"They serve as an ordinary floppy but can be easily turned into weapons. My laptop can serve as a laser gun as well as other things." Nariko boasted.

"I'm often glad you're on our side." Rika smiled wearily.

-

---

-

Anganshi tossed a bomb into a group of assassins and coldly watched as the demons blew to bits.

Obi crossed knives with several, slitting throats and removing a few bodily appendages.

Lower class demons continued to surge forward, injuring some of their own in the process. Guns were being shot wildly and bullets flew in all directions.

The android loosed a shot from his laser cannon, killing more of the opposition.

"Well, partner, think we'll make it out alive?" Obi asked, panting for breath. He took cover behind the android.

Anganshi shot several more blasts and threw a couple larger bombs. "Without a doubt."

-

---

-

Hiei swung his katana, cutting two demons in half.

Shiotiko opened her hands, releasing jet streams of water.

Several demons were forced back against the walls where vines reached to choke and immobilize.

The fire apparition turned his head, using the power of Jagan eye to force demons of the opposition to listen to his commands.

Guns fired, killing the group that was trying to surround the Koorime.

Hiei smirked with satisfaction. The demons were easy prey for his Jagan, listening to the command to protect him.

The elemental sorceress engulfed the remaining in a storm of flames, which swallowed all in a fiery hell. "C'mon, Hiei. Let's go find the others."

The words had barely left her mouth before more thugs swarmed into the hallway.

"You take that side," Hiei said, racing forward with his katana and unleashing the Jagan's power upon more victims.

The leaf green haired female poured power into the ground. It cracked open, swallowing countless demons.

Hiei was deposited on solid ground by a gust of wind.

Shiotiko floated over the yawning hole to him. "This is too easy."

The male Koorime walked beside Shiotiko filled with new respect for her. He had never really seen her fight. She was very capable of kicking some serious ass.

-

---

-

Akita and Shaman raced back to the main hall. They had killed two groups composed of twenty fighters and the last living one had revealed that Takihara and Koshido remained at the entrance, guarded by only twenty some mercenaries.

The black female glanced at her mentor. Will it be easy?"

The older man smiled. "Surely. Besides, the others are on their way no doubt."

The pair entered the hall.

The clicking of guns echoed loudly throughout the area.

"Only two foolish ones remain. Shall we riddle you with bullet holes?" Takihara inquired smugly.

Akita glared. She placed a hand on the hilt of her weapon. "Your threats are getting old, Takihara…"

"Don't even think of it, kitsune." Koshido growled, training his gun on her.

Takihara descended the grand staircase. "Now, my dear girl, surrender. Your lover is doubtlessly dead along with your other comrades. I don't wish to kill you. I would prefer to take you as a prisoner and use you as a slave."

The female hybrid sneered. She glanced around. There were about eighty assassins, each one armed with an automatic weapon. _We've had worse odds._

"You're lucky, Takihara." Hiei stood opposite of the male on a staircase across the room.

Shiotiko blazed brightly, her aura a mix of blues, reds, grayish whites, and earthy tones. She held a staff in her hand with a white diamond at its top. In the other hand, flames burned, lighting her face eerily.

The fire apparition's third eyes glowed angrily. "If you hadn't been spelled against my Jagan, I would have had you kill yourself already."

Takihara paled slightly, glancing at his former comrades.

Obi appeared, holding a machine gun, as he stood over a corpse with a slit throat.

Anganshi stood beside his partner, unlit bombs held in his hands.

A group of ten assassins dropped to the ground, hands clawing at their throats.

A female stood at the center of the ring of dead bodies, her eyes blazing with the same light as her twin's.

Another demon fell, a black disk lodged into his neck.

The Tracker held another floppy disk throwing star.

All members of the group were grim and cold-hearted in appearance.

"You have none left but the groups in this hall. Neither of you will make it out alive.  
Hiei promised menacingly.

The android casually tossed a lit bomb into a group of ten, blowing the demons to smithereens before they were able to react.

Obi loosed a round of bullets, focusing on the snipers positioned on the open roof.

Shiotiko spread her energy into the ground, whispering an incantation. The ground opened wide as thick vines burst through. They threw assassins into the pit and the elemental sorceress closed the gaping hole.

Hiei's Jagan began to take the control of the demons in the room, causing guns to be fired at their own so called allies. He cut down plenty more with his favorite weapon.

Shaman began to loose laser blasts at the ceiling, sending debris to crush those slow enough not to escape.

Akita headed to attack Takihara. "Ready to burn in hell, you traitorous bastard?"

The smile on Takihara's face was purely maniacal. "Be sure to keep a spot warm for me there."

With that, Koshido emerged from the shadows. He pointed his gun at Akita.

Her eyes went wide, fear enveloping her.

The gun clicked, loosing a bullet, striking her shoulder.

Shaman rushed to defend his student, knowing Hiei wouldn't get there soon enough.

Koshido shot his weapon again, aiming for her heart.

Akita shut her eyes naively. When no pain came, her eyes snapped open.

Shaman stood protectively in front of her.

The boy fired countless times, filling the demon's body with bloody holes.

Akita's eyes went wide. Something deep inside of her very core shattered instantly. "Shaman… SHAMAN!" She screamed. The shriek echoed through the hall, bringing all events to a standstill.

The master collapsed, eyes open. "Akita…"

"Yes, my sensei?" Akita asked, leaning over to look into his eyes.

"I will never regret dying for you, my beloved student. Remember what I taught you. Think with this…" He pointed to her forehead feebly. "But, always fight with this…" He placed his hand over her heart. "I…love…you…my daughter…" His hand slid away as the life left his eyes.

Akita trembled with rage. She set her hand upon his bloody chest. "I will make you suffer. I will make you pay." She picked up Shaman's gun. "Die, Koshido!" She loosed a blast, disintegrating the boy's left arm.

Koshido screamed in agony. He lifted his gun unsteadily. "Follow your own advice."

Akita raised the gun again. She went to press a trigger but something went through her gut. She gasped, blood rushing up from her abdomen to her mouth.

"Farewell, bitch." Takihara whispered, removing his kodachi from her gut.

Akita's eyes began to fade as her life energy drained from her.

Hiei was at her side as he swiftly beheaded Takihara. He lifted her gently into his arms.

Koshido had escaped. The assassins remained, dying at the hands of the others.

The jaganshi gently shook her. "Akita…Akita, please, hang on to life. Don't die just yet."

All quickly approached after their battles were through. "We'd better get out of here." Anganshi gently rested Shaman's body over his shoulder.

Obi nodded his agreement.

Rika's face was shadowed as she rested her head on Obi's shoulder. "I can't believe Shaman's really gone…"

Nariko's eyes were filling rapidly with tears. "I didn't even get to say anything to him. I never got to apologize…" She sobbed, burying her face into her hands.

"We're going to have to lay low for awhile. Who knows what Koshido will tell Sakamoya. When Akita's well again, tell her to seek us out. She'll find us." Anganshi said to the Koorime.

Hiei nodded numbly.

Nariko looked at the jaganshi. "I'll be in touch with her." She handed him a communicator and the four former members of Sakamoya's crime ring headed to the exit.

"I'll report to Atashi. Perhaps he can find work for these members that were betrayed this night. Shall I tell him you'll be returning when you're ready?" Shiotiko asked.

"Thanks." Hiei cradled Akita in his arms.

The elemental sorceress nodded as she headed to catch up with the others.

Slowly, the fire apparition departed from the scene, carrying Akita with him.

-

---

-

When Akita regained consciousness, her body felt as if it hadn't moved in centuries. It was if she had been dead. She looked at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was and why she hadn't died. Right now, her body was in a cave.

"So, you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry."

That calm tone of voice. Who's was it?

"It's mine, you fool." Hiei approached Akita from the mouth of the cave, seating himself at her side.

"How- why- you saved me?" The Koorime-kitsune inquired, pulling the blanket that had been covering her closer.

"Yes. I owed you." Hiei replied.

"So this was only a debt you felt you needed to repay?" Akita asked bitterly.

The jaganshi planted a shy and tender kiss on the top of her head. "As well as other things."

The black kitsune said nothing, only studying her wounds.

"You've been sleeping for a week. I was worried those first two days. I thought you were going to die from the blood loss." Hiei murmured.

Suddenly, all of the reality flooded into Akita's mind, overwhelming her. She brought her knees to her chest and began to weep silently.

Hiei hesitated before he stood and left the cave. He walked out into the rain, allowing it to soak him thoroughly. The least he could do was allow Akita to grieve in peace. Somehow, he understood her and her pain.

-

---

-

It felt as if she had been crying for hours. Why? Why did she have to live and Shaman, her beloved sensei, had to die? Where was the fairness in that!

Akita pulled the blanket tighter around her body. She looked to her side. Her collection of various weapons were placed there neatly, each cleaned to polished perfection. She began to examine her wounds, looking inside herself. Her body was covered with white bandages. Lifting her hand, she began to unravel the bandages around her wrist. Taking a dagger into her hand, she tested the edge on her finger. It immediately sliced into the skin. With a smile of satisfaction and a strange, possessed look in her eye, she began to carve patterns into her already bruised flesh.

-

---

-

Hiei stood at the center of a shallow stream. His boots lay on the shore and his pants were rolled knee-high. He was catching fish with his bare hands and spearing them onto his katana.

The jaganshi had already gathered some fruit, hoping Akita would be strong enough to eat. Suddenly, a jolt of pain went throughout his entire body, catching him off guard. He dropped the fish into the water with a splash. He rushed from the river for Akita was in danger…again.

-

---

-

Crimson rivers trickled down her forearms and her legs. The bandages were slashed apart and hung in bloody strips. Akita raised the dagger, poised to carve cuts into her face.

A strong hand gripped her wrist.

"Let go of me." Akita muttered, her voice dead.

Burning red eyes stared at her. "Will I have to kill you to keep you from being stupid?" Hiei growled, eyes blazing with anger.

"You just might." Akita futilely tried to break Hiei's hold on her arm. It was useless.

"Do you have any idea as to why I saved you?" Hiei snapped, ripping the weapon from her grasp and tucking it into the waistband of his pants.

Akita looked at him blankly. "No." She stood, her shredded bandages falling to the ground. Red liquid flowed down her arms sluggishly as she wobbled toward the cave's exit. Her world spun suddenly, causing her to collapse forward.

Before she could get close to injuring herself further, Hiei had captured her in his arms. He handled her as if she was the most fragile of treasures, cradling her tightly to his chest. Slowly, he walked to the side of the cave and settled his body against the wall. Hesitantly, he kissed her temple and closed his eyes. Ki surrounded his body, slowly melding with Akita's own energy.

Akita closed her eyes, feeling sleepy. Warmth enveloped her like a blanketing shield, protecting her from the pain and sorrow in her world. She felt…completely at peace.

_Is this what it feels like? To care about someone?_ Hiei wondered to himself as he drifted off to sleep. In his gut, he had a warm, queer feeling. But, it wasn't bad…just very different than his usual feelings of destruction and anger…

-

---

-

Akita opened her dark eyes. Her body ached but strangely not as bad as it had before she had drawn patterns with her own blood. She glanced up into Hiei's peaceful face. His body was slumped over her own. She examined her arms. The blood had healed over with scabs. Gently, she kissed his chin. "Thank you, Hiei. I never got to express my gratitude." Closing her eyes, she was lulled to sleep by Hiei's steady heartbeat.

-

---

-

When Hiei opened his garnet colored eyes, he glanced down immediately at his lap. Akita lay there, her head resting against his chest. Her dark hair spilled across his body, blending identically in shade with his cloak. Her chest rose and fell softly in a slow, lazy pattern. He closed his eyes, examining her energy with his Jagan. Her ki was returning slowly. She would be well enough to travel within the week. Then, they would part once more. Stroking her hair, he sighed quietly. He wasn't ready to let her go…and he didn't know why he felt this way.

"Hiei?"

It was a whisper, jolting him back to reality.

Coal-colored eyes gazed up at him. They flicked from his face to his fingers that were intertwined within her raven colored tresses. "Good morning, Hiei." Her eyes stared deep into his, drawing him into those beautiful midnight tinted orbs. "I don't know how I can possibly thank you for what you did for me."

Before she could utter another word, Hiei had covered her mouth with his, kissing her tenderly but hesitantly.

Akita responded instantly, sucking gently upon his lip before nibbling upon it.

Hiei opened his mouth, allowing Akita to deepen the kiss. He ran his hands along her thin frame, caressing her delicate skin. He began to lift the hem of her tunic to explore her body further.

Her hand rested against his, stopping him. "Hiei…not yet. Please, wait. I want to know you…the real you. Whatever time we have left together before we must part ways…I want to learn everything I can about you…" She whispered, her voice husky in his ear. She kissed his neck, nipping at the flesh. "I want you…but I also would like to love you."

Hiei's eyes snapped open at the last two words she had said. He abruptly got to his feet, careful as he placed her on the ground, and vanished suddenly.

"What did I say?" Akita murmured. With a sigh, she teetered over to her blanket and wrapped herself in it. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to sleep. When she slept, she felt no pain…or loss.

-

---

-

When Akita woke, it was dark once more. Her bones creaked as she got up. Sniffing, her nostrils flared. She smelled like rotting flesh. The kitsune rose to her feet and an image of a stream ran through her mind. Immediately, she knew its location and decided she was overdue for a bath. Pushing herself up to her feet, she began to walk toward the stream.

-

---

-

As she followed the forest path, Akita came to a shallow pool at the foot of a tall waterfall. _So this is the source of that stream I saw…_ She mused as she began to undress amongst the shrubs. Stepping from the brush, she padded to the water and deposited her clothes within reach. The damp ground squished between her toes. Gazing into the crystalline pool, she could see her nude reflection. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the water. After a few minutes, she surfaced from her dive. The frigid water slowly numbed her body and she sank gratefully into the chilling bath. She scrubbed her body as best she could, careful not to reopen any scabs. After she smelled as clean as she was going to, she continued to soak. The water was…comforting to her. Gazing up into the star-filled sky, she sighed. Where had Hiei gone?

-

---

-

If Akita had focused on trees surrounding the secluded pool rather than the sky, she would have gotten an answer.

Fortunately for Hiei, Akita had not recovered much of her energy. She remained in the water, totally oblivious to the Koorime lounging on a branch, watching her. His blood red eyes studied her, noting how beautiful she truly was. How he wanted her…but…

"Hey, whoever is out there, I forewarn you, I am a beautiful and totally defenseless creature bathing naked in the pool. If you plan to rape me or eat me, do it now." Akita's voice called out into the silence.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't oblivious.

Hiei decided to depart when a dagger whistled past him, lodging itself deep into the tree.

"So, you're really a pervert. Is that it?" Akita queried, her body still submerged in the water, dark eyes focused on Hiei.

The fire apparition could only stare at her. "How…I thought…"

Akita held up a sash that she had been wearing as a belt. A cache of knives was housed within the pockets of the cloth. "I carried the dagger. I always wear this whenever we go on missions. In case of…emergencies…"

"Impressive." Hiei replied, jumping down from his perch. He landed gracefully and noiselessly. "I assume your senses are returning after resting."

"Yes. I'll be fit for travel by tomorrow." Akita swam a few strokes across the pool.

"I have some food that I left at the stream. It'll be waiting for you back at the cave." Hiei turned. "Here, use my cloak to dry yourself with." He removed the garment, revealing a black sleeveless shirt, and set the cloak beside her things. The jaganshi left immediately.

Akita emerged from the water and hesitantly wrapped the cloak around her body. She gathered her clothes and began her return to the cave.

-

---

-

Hiei sat, staring into the flames of the fire he had built. He could feel Akita approaching… It was so strange. He could never sense anyone as well as he could her. What was she?

As if he thought her, she stood in the mouth of the cave, hair still dripping with moisture. She walked slowly until she was beside him. "May I sit?" She inquired.

Hiei nodded, handing her fish and fruit when she was seated.

Akita took a huge bite of her fruit, juice dribbling down her chin. "This is delicious," she commented after she had swallowed the bite.

"The Marcavi fruits are best in this region. This is their ripening season." Hiei bit into his fish on a stick.

Akita nodded as she devoured her helping, accepting two other fruits and another fish. She polished off the rest and thanked Hiei. "Everything was really filling. I really appreciate all that you've done for me. Caring for me and all…" She smiled.

That smile…so sad. "Akita…"

The Koorime-kitsune stood. "I'm planning on looking for my comrades tomorrow. I thought you should know."

There it was again…that glimpse of sadness…

Hiei said nothing. He only stared at the fire. "I'll still be here tomorrow."

Akita shrugged. "Suit yourself." She turned and walked away from the fire. Seating herself near the cave wall, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Hiei watched her through the rest of the night. Just before dawn, he placed a kiss on her head and walked out of the cave.

-

---

-

When Akita awoke, nothing remained of the fire but embers. Hiei was nowhere to be found. She sighed and got dressed, attaching all of her weapons to her ensemble. Folding the cloak, she laid it against her cheek. What should she do with his cloak? There was no guarantee he would return… _Oh well,_ she thought, _I'll see if I run into him on my way to the water…_ She left the cave and began walking to the pool that she bathed in the day before.

As she walked, the half-Koorime admired the shrubbery. Everything looked so different when it was glistening from rain. She assumed it had rained late in the evening. She plucked a flower with blood red petals and tucked it behind her ear.

"That suits you, you know."

Akita's eyes darted to the tree.

Hiei balanced upon a branch, a faint smile on his lips. "The flower blends well with your sorrow." His hair appeared to be wet and his shirt was draped over one shoulder. He was on his return from bathing obviously.

The female thief raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

The jaganshi landed on the ground. "A flawless sorrowful creature. That's what you are."

"Never thought you to be the artistic, poet type. I don't know whether to take that comment as a compliment or an insult." Akita scoffed in reply. She handed him his cloak. "Now, I bid you good bye."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hiei arched a dark brow. He held her dagger out to her.

"I almost completely forgot. Thanks, Hiei." Akita smiled, causing Hiei to nearly forget to breathe.

The fire apparition managed a "You're welcome" before ducking his head.

Without another word, the female tucked the dagger away, depositing it into a pouch on her belt. Quickly, before Hiei could react, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you for everything, Hiei. Whether you were just returning a favor or there was some other motive, it doesn't matter. You saved my life." She stood back and smiled, her hand out. "Again, you have my gratitude."

Hiei looked at her hand. Hesitantly, he shook it. "I would do it again. If the situation ever arose to save you, I mean."

The thief gazed at Hiei, tears sparkling in her eyes. She hastily wiped them. "I'm sorry to be acting like this. I just…I don't want to say good-bye to you without…"

The fire apparition had read her mind as he let his cloak fall in order to pull her into a tender embrace and a passionate kiss.

The hybrid rested her head against his shoulder. "Even if you could never love me back…I don't want to lose you, Hiei."

The jaganshi glanced at her. Sighing, he closed his eyes. "You know nothing about me…about who I am…"

Akita's head shot up, locking eyes with him. "I don't care about whom you work for, where you came for, what you've done… None of that matters to me!" She exclaimed as tears began to gather in her eyes. "If it truly did, I never would've let this happen. I never would have let myself love you. If I cared that you're a thief…the Forbidden Child…a murderer…a supposedly cruel and heartless bastard who would kill his own family in cold blood… I never would have let feelings remain burning in my heart for you, Hiei." Burying her head against his shoulder, tears slid down her cheeks. "Can't you just let me love you?"

"I know nothing about love, Akita. No one has ever loved me. I don't even know how nor if I'm capable of loving another creature." Hiei said as he moved away from her.

Akita had fallen to her knees and she buried her face in her hands. "You're such a selfish bastard." Her eyes were furious as she glared at him. "What about someone else? It's all about you and your feelings."

"Akita, I can't. I'm sorry." Hiei picked up his cloak and shook the dust from it. He threw it over his own body and the garment instantly molded to fit his frame. He fixed his eyes upon her. "I can't do this. I'm… I'm sorry." He walked away. The jaganshi fought a war within him. He wanted to stay…God, how he wanted to stay. She loved him. He knew, deep inside, that she loved him. But, his body kept on moving.

"I hate you, Hiei!" Akita called angrily. She slumped. "How I wish I could hate you. Then, this pain of rejection wouldn't hurt nearly as bad…" The hiyoukai whispered as she stood and dug the communicator out of her pocket. "Anyone out there?" She asked.

"Akita?" A voice croaked.

"Riko, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" Akita asked anxiously.

"Sakamoya…he overtook us… Koshido had us pursued…I know the others got away…but…Aki, I'm afraid. Please, Sakamoya has promised you won't be harmed if you return. Will you come back and save me?" Nariko's tone was hoarse as she spoke.

"Of course. I will be there by sunset." Akita ended the transmission and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Time to begin the end of Sakamoya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's Note: Okay, first of all, I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean for this to take so long. I figured I'd have time to write. Unfortunately, all seven subjects, 2 AP, and 5 Honors courses believe in giving extremely huge loads of homework. I'm so tied down to homework and work-work… And, that's all the excuses I have for you today.

Next, I wanted to just end around here. But, I decided to tie the prequel completely with Chapter 1 of _Lost and Found: Love_. Therefore, I need to write the whole Hiei escape with Akita's help. So, one more chapter before this prequel is done. I will be squeezing writing the sequel in during basketball season. Please be patient with me. I will do my best to get this done by Christmas.

This release is a late Thanksgiving present. Bon appetit! (I so killed the spelling…)

Love and gratitude to all!


	3. Farewell: Hiei and Akita

A Past Love: Prequel

Memories: Akita and Hiei

by AngelK

Author's Note: We're at the end, boys and girls! End of the prequel anyways. This will be the last installation. Then, I can continue writing the sequel until my fingers fall off. I forewarn you, the sequel is lengthy and will continue to be until I manage to get the ending in. I just want to apologize for the long wait. See the author info for my excuse.

Disclaimer: This is a story based on characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Hope you like this edition to the series.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Previously:

"_Akita?" A voice croaked._

"_Riko, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" Akita asked anxiously._

"_Sakamoya…he overtook us… Koshido had us pursued…I know the others got away…but…Aki, I'm afraid. Please, Sakamoya has promised you won't be harmed if you return. Will you come back and save me?" Nariko's tone was hoarse as she spoke._

"_Of course. I will be there by sunset." Akita ended the transmission and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Time to begin the end of Sakamoya._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Farewell: Hiei and Akita

-

-

-

-

By the time the sun was sinking down and the sky was beginning to usher in twilight, Akita was walking down a hallway led by two of Sakamoya's bodyguards. They opened the door to their boss's office and ushered her inside.

"Akita, you've returned." Sakamoya murmured, a grin on his face.

"Yes, sir. I've heard Nariko is here. May I see her?" Akita asked, her expression emotionless.

"You surprise me all the time, Akita. I figured you'd come in and attempt a murder." Sakamoya watched her with interest.

"Of course not. You were simply testing us. Besides, alliances are broken all the time. Who the hell cares? I really could care less about those other fools. I just want my payment." Akita held her hand out.

"Payment for what?" Sakamoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If your trained assassins couldn't kill those other elite and I could, I do believe I deserve some payment." Akita replied with a smirk.

The crime lord folded his hands, a triumphant smile on his face. "Very well. After you visit Nariko, you will be paid well. However, if you're lying, I can tell." He tapped his forehead. "I can read your mind. I know what you're truly thinking."

Akita bowed her head. "Well, then you'll know I'm telling the truth. Where is Nariko?"

"In her lab, where else. She has agreed to return to working for me." Sakamoya opened a drawer at his desk. "I want you to look through these profiles. As one of my former assassins, I want you to choose who should be taken care of first as far as a threat to our organization."

Akita took the files and headed for the door.

"I hope this last mission won't cause any problems between us, Akita. I hope your injuries have healed. Koshido was reprimanded for injuring you. I wanted… your skills tested in particular. Your life should not have been threatened." Sakamoya added.

"Of course, sir." Akita left the room and began at a brisk pace to find Nariko. Sakamoya hadn't been able to probe her mind beyond the lie she had told him. She was talented with lies… her mind was much too complex for an amateur like him to read it. _Your guise can't fool me, Sakamoya. I read your mind throughout our conversation. You spoke not one word of truth._

-

---

-

Akita walked into Nariko's laboratory. It had looked normal from the outside. "Riko, it's Aki."

Instantly, another door materialized at the other side of the room. Nariko opened the door, peering out. "_Aki?_"

Akita raced to her, embracing her fiercely. "What happened, Riko? Forgive me for saying so but…you look awful…"

The Tracker's skin was ghostly pale. Bags were beneath her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were red from heavy weeping and her clothes hung on her too thin frame. Immediately, her eyes spilled over and she beckoned the Koorime toward the door from which she had come.

Once the door had closed, Akita found her hearing instantly dulled. She rubbed at her ears.

"It's a spell. No one can hear anything going on within these walls. They only hear me tinkering away at some stupid invention." Nariko explained. She sat heavily in a red, plush armchair. "I knew it would come to this. I tried to ignore the signs but…I'm just a fool, Aki. I thought I was too smart for his schemes."

"Don't put yourself down, Riko. We'll bring him down, I promise you. The others will make their way here soon." Akita soothed. She needed to cheer up her best friend… Nariko was never this depressed.

"Others?" Nariko inquired.

"Anganshi, Rika, Shiotiko, and Obi. They know you didn't abandon them. I contacted them on my way here. They plan to take revenge on Sakamoya and his betrayal." The Opener explained.

Nariko began to cry again except she now cried tears of joy. "Oh, Aki, I'm so grateful. I thought that they'd think I'd betrayed them."

Akita patted her on the back. "Don't be foolish. We'd never desert one of our own. Our bonds are much too deep for that."

Nariko dried her eyes. "I should've known better. Now, what have you in mind for our dear crime lord?"

There was clearly malice and resentment in Akita's eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

-

---

-

Hiei stood outside the gates that surrounded Sakamoya's mansion. "So, she returned to her betrayer's. She really doesn't have the character I thought she did…"

"So, he's the one." Sakamoya observed the black clad demon standing outside via the cameras that lined the outer walls. "Take him. We'll need bait to lure Akita back to us. I know she doesn't trust anything, especially after I betrayed her."

-

---

-

Nariko was curled in her armchair, asleep for the first time in days.

Akita smiled softly, observing her friend before turning her attention to the laptop she was working at. "So, you all will be here by sunset, Anganshi?"

"Yes, Akita. I swear on my life to be there. How's our little Tracker holding up?" The android inquired.

"You're such a softie, Anganshi. As far as said Tracker goes, she's asleep in the coziness of her beloved armchair, dreaming of inventions to further Sakamoya's suffering." Akita laughed.

"We're going to set out soon. Take care." The screen went black.

Akita closed the laptop and leaned back, resting her body on the floor. She glanced up at the ceiling. As her eyelids slid shut, they instantly snapped open again. _I can't get him out of my mind…Hiei…_ Sighing, she forced her eyes closed and emptied out her thoughts. The last thing to fill her mind was the image of Hiei leaving her. Unbeknownst to her, tears began to creep down her cheeks as she fell into a dreamless slumber.

-

---

-

Hiei slept on a tree branch attached to one of the large trees surrounding the perimeter of Sakamoya's mansion.

Black masked demons crept closer to the slumbering male, doing their best not to draw attention. Two shimmied up the tree. Drawing a length of rope and a cloth, they reached to tie the jaganshi up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The fire apparition's eyes were narrowed to slits.

The two men gulped.

Hiei drew his sword in less than a heartbeat, killing the two. He gazed down from his perch. The jaganshi fell upon the group, katana raised and an angry fire in his eyes. As he allowed one to escape, he called to him, "Tell your master that I know longer care about Akita nor her fate."

Suddenly, he felt a muzzle of a gun being pressed against his back. "Keep your mouth shut. We're taking you prisoner."

Hiei noted the other guns trained on his chest. "Hn." He didn't bother to resist as his hands were tied in front of him and his handlers shoved a cloth into his mouth roughly.

"Let's go," They grunted, hauling Hiei forward, almost making him fall. "Watch your step, prettyboy. Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

The fire apparition said nothing and walked placidly along without so much as a struggle.

-

---

-

"Wake up, Aki. It's nearly sundown." Nariko murmured softly.

Akita rose as requested, having only been meditating rather than sleeping.

Nariko handed her a plate of slightly steaming food. "It's not much but my supplies are low and I figured you'd be hungry. I already ate as much as I could stomach."

The half-breed nodded her thanks and tore into her meal. She polished off the food in moments. "Have you received any other word from our friends?"

"They are outside, waiting for further instruction. Most of the lackeys are out on a mission. Sakamoya's a little short-handed after he made the poor choice of putting his elite out of commission. The protection of the mansion is at a minimum. That fool ushered himself into a false sense of security. If we strike tonight, there will be nothing left of this place." Nariko's voice was filled with bitterness and hatred. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Aki? I think you should see this." The Tracker gestured to the large screen, which dominated much of the wall.

Nine security camera images currently covered the screen. One in particular showed a familiar figure lounging in a cell.

"That's Hiei!" Akita exclaimed, dark eyes widening with shock. "Hm…I think we'd better be on our toes tonight."

"Perhaps you should go and report to Sakamoya now. I'll be waiting when you get back. I'm going to go over our plans for the six thousandth time." Nariko rolled her eyes at her friend. "You worry too much for your own good, Aki."

Akita shrugged helplessly with a beautiful smile on her face. "Be back in a minute." She left the soundproof room, walked through the lab, and ventured into the hallway. Walking briskly, she found herself at the door of Sakamoya's study. She knocked once, for no guards were there to usher her inside.

"Enter, Akita."

The Koorime-kitsune opened the door and stepped inside.

"Have you come for your payment?" The crime lord asked with his hands folded. His stare was calculating, studying the kitsune.

"Yes." Akita replied curtly.

Sakamoya indicated the bag of money on the edge of his desk. "By the way, Akita…" He held out a white bandanna. "I believe this belongs to an acquaintance of yours."

Akita had known, deep down in the pit of her stomach, that she recognized a particular scent. Besides, camera images usually don't lie. Now, she pushed it to the back of her mind. "I could care less." Her feigned attitude was realistic enough. "He was just a fling. Nothing to feel threatened about, Sakamoya." Akita tossed her hair over her shoulder, faking indifference.

"Good to hear. He happens to be housed in one of our confinement rooms. I expect that you will be the one to execute him tonight." The demon stood up from his high back chair, a smirk on his face. "Excuse me for a moment." He tucked Hiei's scarf into his desk and departed through a back door.

When he returned, five minutes later, Akita was still standing expectantly. "What time is the execution?"

"In an hour." Sakamoya answered.

"I'll be waiting." Akita turned and left the room. After she was out of Sakamoya's sight and his cameras, she took a white bandanna from her pocket. She kissed it and walked to Nariko's lab.

-

---

-

Hiei studied the room he was confined to. There was no door, no window, and cameras watched him from four corners of the room. His weapon had been taken from him and he had been told he was to simply wait now for his execution. "How boring…"

-

---

-

Akita touched the screen wordlessly. She would have to act a little bit longer. Hiei's scarf was tied in her hair.

"Akita, are you ready yet?" Nariko stood in the door, looking refreshed. Her eyes were bright and she carried her closed laptop.

"Everything in place?" Akita inquired as she turned her attention to her friend.

"All set. Wiring is perfect. We'll be rid of Sakamoya forever and then all of us can pursue our own lives. About time, right?" Nariko smiled.

Akita nodded and tied her cache of knives around her waist. She then added her gun and its holster. "It always feels like our very first raid together, huh?"

The Tracker nodded. "I don't think it'll ever be different."

-

---

-

"_You're new here, aren't you?"_

_Akita glanced up at the speaker. A female human with mahogany brown colored hair and amber eyes stood before her with food and juice. "So?"_

_The female's eyes lit up. "Me too. What's your name?"_

"_Akita. Yours?" Akita took the food offered._

"_Nariko. Human or demon?" Nariko bit into a slice of bread._

"_Demon. You?" Akita took a drink while studying her new companion._

"_Demon, surprisingly enough. I've been mistaken for a human quite often." Nariko smiled with amusement._

"_To be honest, that was my first thought." Akita admitted sheepishly._

_The demon beside her threw her head back and laughed, causing the room's other occupants to glare at her warily. _

"_Shut up. Do you want to get killed before we even leave?" A man asked. Or at least, he was part man. The rest of his body was covered in machine like weapons and gadgets. _

_Nariko smiled appreciatively. "That must have been quite a genius who equipped you."_

_The android's lips twitched upward slightly. "You could say that. I'm Anganshi. Who're you two?"_

_Nariko took care of the pleasantries. _

_Akita said nothing as she managed to swallow another bite of her sandwich._

"_You nervous?" Another female voice inquired. _

"_Is it that obvious?" Akita asked._

_An elfin looking female grinned. "You look like I did the first time I went on a raid. A little pale but nothing serious."_

"_This may be hard to believe, but this isn't my first raid ever. First time with this new group but not my first time. You think I'd be used to it." Akita murmured. _

"_Nah, don't worry. Shaman will look out for you and your friend. The name's Rika, by the way." The female's amber eyes were light and happy. "I'll introduce you to the others in our close circle. Besides us two, there's Shaman, our leader, and Obi, a veteran assassin."_

"_I can't wait. Would you like a piece of my sandwich?" Akita offered, handing the green-haired demon some of her food._

"_Well, we'll see you two later." Anganshi waved and walked away._

_Rika grinned and departed from the pair as well._

"_I think we'll fit in well here, don't you? I'll watch out for you if you watch out for me. I'm sure us newcomers have to stick together." Nariko held her gloved hand out to Akita._

_Without hesitation, Akita shook the offered hand with a smile. **It's been awhile since I've had a friend…**_

-

---

-

"Some good times, right?" Nariko asked as she slid into a black cloak.

Akita nodded, following suit. "So, these will provide us with invisibility?"

Nariko rolled her eyes. "Let's get going. The sooner we get through with this, the better." She opened the door leading from her secret lab. She drew up the hood and vanished.

Akita's eyes widened. "Impressive."

Four more figures were waiting outside the door. "Are we ready?" Rika asked.

Emotions rose in Akita's chest as she looked at her three comrades with the addition of Shiotiko. Instantly, she was rushed back to the night when…

A cool pair of hands rested over her own. "Akita, it's okay to remember but you can't keep freezing up whenever you see things that remind you of him." Nariko squeezed her hands tenderly.

Akita nodded and touched the headscarf that she wore. "I'm ready."

Rika grinned. "Good to hear. Let's see these cloaks."

Nariko distributed a cloak to all present. "Akita?"

The Opener took a deep breath. "Let's move out."

-

---

-

Once the group had moved from Nariko's lab, Akita pushed her hood back, becoming visible instantly. She saluted before walking down the hall. After traveling through the maze-like halls, she stood outside the Public Execution Room. Pushing the doors open, she ambled inside.

"Ah, punctual as usual." Sakamoya smirked.

Akita smiled pleasantly and said nothing.

"Bring out our prisoner." The crime lord ordered, turning to the two guards.

Akita studied the room quickly. Only a small audience, about twenty, was gathered. They would be too easy to dispose of.

Soon, the guards reappeared. One went to talk to Sakamoya. The demon nodded. "Akita, our prisoner requests a word alone with you as his final wish."

Akita nodded and went to the door from which the two guards had come. She entered.

Hiei was sitting in a chair, hands untied. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

Akita looked at him, a vacant look in her dark eyes. _I cannot say anything aloud for the cameras would pick it up._ Wordlessly, she touched the white scarf in her hair, stroking it affectionately. _Please, just trust me. I'm sorry if you think this was my doing. I just ask for your forgiveness if that is the case. You'll only have to deal with me for… I'd say five minutes longer. _She smiled sadly. Walking to the table, she lifted a set of steel manacles. "Will I have to fight you to get these on or will you go quietly, prisoner?"

Hiei said nothing but lifted his hands. As Akita reached for them, his hands gripped her wrists, strong enough to break them. _If you lie, I will haunt you until the end._

Akita laughed silently._ Nice threat._ She put the chains firmly into place. "Ready?" Her voice was cold.

Hiei stood. "As ready as anyone can be for death."

Akita paused before turning her eyes on the cameras.

Suddenly, Hiei found it hard to breathe. He could actually see the air floating in front of him.

Akita strode quickly to him, removing her white headscarf. Swiftly, she placed it in his pocket and she kissed his frozen lips. "Take care," she whispered.

Before he could attempt to move, Akita was on the other side of the room, opening the door. "Come, prisoner."

Hiei quickly shook himself and walked to the door.

Bright lights shone on him. Boos filled the air.

Akita solemnly led Hiei forward to the center of the room. She had him kneel on the ground.

"Kill the prettyboy prisoner!"

"Akita, show us some blood!"

The two guards walked toward the pair. One held a black bag. The other carried a sharpened axe. Both offered Akita their burdens.

Akita took the bag and placed it over Hiei's head. After accepting the axe, she gazed at Sakamoya.

"Carry on, Akita." Sakamoya ordered with a nod.

The Koorime-kitsune nodded once in return. Somberly, she lifted the axe.

"Part two of our plan going into action in three…two…"

Akita winked and suddenly swung the axe twice. Both times were unable to be seen with the naked, untrained eye.

Two beheaded corpses fell to the ground with thuds.

"Hm, my hand must have slipped." Akita mused. She swung her blade again, severing Hiei's manacles.

Hiei lifted his hand to remove the bag Akita had placed over his head. He caught the axe Akita had thrown at him. He turned, glaring at Sakamoya with all three of his eyes, "Ready to die, fool?"

Akita held a sword in each hand.

Instantly, Nariko was at Akita's side. "It's time for all of this to end, you idiotic scum."

Sakamoya smirked. "I have no use for any of you anymore. You are officially dismissed."

All of the doors opened that led to the P.E.R. Hundreds of apparitions filled the exits.

"What an insult to us. You sent a few thousand last time." Nariko muttered.

"Enough to take care of you three." The crime lord promised with a sneer.

"You wish." Hiei said with a growl.

Four other cloaked figures materialized right beside Nariko, Akita, and Hiei.

"I believe seven have better odds than three." Anganshi declared.

"Kill them now!" Sakamoya bellowed.

The five moved away from Akita and Hiei.

_The bomb will go off in approximately seven minutes. Please, don't get left behind._ Akita left him, throwing herself into the crowd that had begun to pull weapons from their guises.

Hiei had no time to reply as the first wave of attackers surged forward. He unveiled his Jagan, turning its power on those who weren't in the immediate range of his weapon. The axe was heavier and bulkier than his usual weapon, his katana. Still…he turned and sliced several demons into small pieces. "Hm, if this little weapon survives, it definitely needs to be cleaned."

Akita loosed ribbons of fire and ice at the oncoming demons, freezing and burning her enemies instantaneously. After she killed all of them, she joined Nariko, assisting in killing a horde of demon assassins. "How long?"

"We have to get out soon. According to my countdown, we have six minutes. Are you going to get your loverboy out of here safe and sound?" Nariko inquired with a grin.

"Or die trying. Was Sakamoya followed?" Akita asked, deflecting bullets with her sword.

"Rika and Obi went after him under the shield of invisibility. They told me they were waiting outside of his office. Shiotiko was waiting at the other exit. He has no escape. They're just waiting for our signal for them to move in for the kill." Nariko pulled a black, palm-sized device out of her pocket. She punched several raised keys with lightning speed before slapping it against the wall. "It'll detonate in thirty seconds. You get loverboy. I'll snag Anganshi and meet you at Sakamoya's door. I'll give everyone else the heads-up." Nariko raced from her side, her lips moving swiftly as she spoke into her headset before she vanished abruptly beneath her cloak.

Akita turned and went to Hiei. "We're leaving this scene."

Hiei looked at her, anger in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain things."

"There is no time for this, Hiei. Our time is ticking away literally. I vow on my life that I will explain it to you when there's time." Akita swore. She seized his wrist, pulling him to her, and threw the black cloth around him as well as herself. "Let's go." She shot forward like a bullet, dragging the stunned Hiei along with her.

"You're stronger than you appear." Hiei commented as he ran at her side. Akita had pulled the hood of her cloak back and the two were running perfectly in sync.

"I get that a lot. Apparently, I must look like some pipsqueak." Akita said with a grin. She paused outside a door. "Everyone ready?"

Instantly, Nariko and Anganshi were beside Hiei. "Shiotiko went to help Obi and Rika." The Tracker explained.

Anganshi glanced at the three. "Are we going to stand around like fools or are we going in?"

"Forward, friends…" Akita murmured before pulling her hood up.

Anganshi followed suit and Nariko handed Hiei a cloak before doing the same.

Hiei wrapped the cloth around his frame and was able to see the others instantly.

Akita put her hand on the door and whispered a word. The door swung open to reveal a room that had been set ablaze. "What's going on?"

"The idiot must have committed suicide. He made our job much too easy." Anganshi spat on the floor.

"Let's get going. Shiotiko, Obi, Rika, meet at the lab. We'll depart from there." Nariko said via headset.

"Affirmative, Nariko. We're already on our way." Obi responded.

"Let us do the same." Akita declared.

In moments, all of the members in the group were standing in Nariko's lab.

"I'll create us a way out of here." Anganshi stated as he turned his laser cannon skyward and began shooting at the ceiling.

Shiotiko closed her eyes, her body starting to glow. Wind began to whip around the group in almost a cyclone effect. "Stay close. It will serve as both a barrier and a means of transportation out of here."

The android had carved a large circular chunk from the roof. "Time to go up and out." He said with a jovial grin.

Shiotiko's lips began to move very fast. The sphere of wind rose toward the ceiling.

"I'm sure the levitation spell works similar to that chant of yours. It'll take some of the strain off of you." Rika joined her twin in casting a spell. The sphere accelerated to the hole in the roof.

Just as the group was a few hundred feet in the air, the mansion exploded. The light from the explosion could have easily been seen from miles away.

"That was some bomb you made, Nariko. Since when did you get good with that sort of stuff?" Akita queried with interest and curiosity filling her voice.

"Anganshi showed me a thing or two and I tested some similar bombs of much smaller sizes. The results were the same." Nariko said, pride brimming in her voice.

"Well, how about we head back to our new headquarters?" Anganshi asked, glancing at the group members.

"Sounds great, but can we go by foot? Maintaining this much wind to keep all of you airborne is a bit tiring even for me…" Shiotiko commented.

"If none of you would mind? Hiei and I have a few things to discuss." Akita looked at her comrades.

"Agreed. Here, take this." Nariko handed her a communicator. "Let us know when you're coming."

"Okay." Akita turned to Hiei, offering him her hand. "Hold on tight."

The jaganshi grasped her hand firmly.

"See you in a day or so." Akita's wings materialized and a wind current sent her upward easily. She watched as the wind sphere drifted to the earth below. "Is it alright if we go to my home?"

Hiei nodded and, before he could breathe, Akita was shooting toward her home.

-

---

-

On a hill overlooking the ruins of Sakamoya's mansion, a figure stood. "I will rebuild again. All of you will pay for what you did… I swear it."

-

---

-

Hiei sat outside, lying on his back in the grass.

Akita was inside, showering.

Hiei's newly acquired weapon was next to him, recently cleaned and sharpened. He'd have to keep it for now until he'd be able to find a katana that met his standards. Perhaps he'd see that smith again…

"Hiei?" Akita asked softly, standing in the doorway of her house.

"What is it?" Hiei replied.

Akita closed the door and walked barefoot to him. "Do you want to discuss anything?"

Hiei sat up and looked over his shoulder. "Not really. I understand what you did. I understand your reasons. Isn't it time we part ways?"

"You're absolutely right. You can leave now, if you wish. But, if you would like a night of rest, you are welcome to use that spare room you used before." Akita said as she walked back to the house.

The fire apparition watched her walk into the house. He gazed at the stars. "How could I have let this happen?"

-

---

-

Akita lay slightly curled beneath the sheets of her bed.

Moonlight poured into her room, casting a soft ray of light through her window.

The sound of the door opening startled her but she did not react, feigning sleep.

Footsteps stopped at her bed.

Akita's eyes fluttered open slowly. She could see a bare-chested Hiei standing in front of her.

The jaganshi slid beneath her sheets without a word. Staring deeply into her eyes, he gave her a crooked smile. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. I want you and I will not take 'no' for an answer." With that he kissed her hungrily, pressing his body to hers. When he pulled away from those sweet lips, he only saw Akita's eyes sparkling and a huge grin on her face.

"What took you so long?" Akita asked as she returned his kiss.

Their next kiss was deep and smoldering, their tongues intertwined. Hiei ran his hands over her clothed body. "This isn't going to last long, you know." He murmured between kisses.

Akita's hands were on his belts. "My thoughts exactly. You read my mind, you dirty cheater."

Hiei smirked as he undid the sash of her sleeping robe. That task done, his hand slid up the inside of her thigh.

Akita gasped, feeling as if her body was on fire. "I thought you were leaving." She gripped the waistband of his pants and ran her hand over his warm skin.

"So did I." Hiei kissed her again softly. "I will, if you want me to."

"Shut up and finish getting undressed." Akita snapped.

Hiei chuckled. "As you wish." He removed the remainder of his clothes and flung them to the side.

Akita smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

The pair spent hours making love to one another. It was only an hour before sunrise when Hiei woke. He gazed at her skin that was marred with bites and scratches. He kissed her neck tenderly. He got out of bed quietly and dressed, glancing at the mirror to see that his body looked similar to hers. He left the room and was soon standing outside of her house. "It's best this way. We both know that."

Akita lay in bed, tears in her eyes. "I know." **_I will always love you._**

Hiei turned and, for the final time, departed from her home.

-

---

-

The Dark Tournament, Hanging Neck Island

Hiei opened his eyes. He was perched on a branch high above the ground. Those memories…it was as if it had been only yesterday that he had been with her. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

-

---

-

And that is the story of how Hiei, the Forbidden Child, and Akita, the Angel of Death, met and began to fall in love.

THE END

….for now.

Love and kisses!  
AngelK


End file.
